Come Find Me
by MiniperfectionWrites
Summary: Emma and Henry have been in New York and now Emma hears a voice needing her help. Can she get back to Storybrooke and regain her memories to help the voice? (Season 3 part 2 redo) Captain Swan pairing!
1. The Voice

_Before Reading take a few things in to consideration: This is my redo of this part of the season. Some things will be changed and some things will be the same as the show, with minor changes. Hook never came to New York and never left the group in the Enchanted Forest; he stayed with them and now is in a spell Regina tried to get Emma and Henry home. No wicked Witch YET and no Walsh. Right now, Henry and Emma remember some things since Regina left some holes in the curse she put on them for a reason and Henry wrote as much as he could before leaving Storybrooke wanting to remember it._

_Read, Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Find me."_

Emma shot up hearing the voice again, panic rising in her. Every day for what seemed like the last year, she heard the same voice, the same phrase and was left unknowing of what to do. Find him? Find who?

"Mom? Are you okay?" Henry asked from his spot at the kitchen table. Emma looked around the living room, last night coming back to her. Once again, she had fallen asleep working on a case and watching Snow white again. It seemed to be her favorite of the week and she loved it.

"Yeah Kid, I'm okay." She said as she stood up and headed to the kitchen starting the coffee maker. "You ready for school?" She asked Henry softly as she pulled a mug down and set it on the counter. Something seemed off about the phrase this time around. It wasn't the same calming, somewhat soothing voice. It was said in a rushed manner, like the person was hurting. It scared her to know someone wanted her to find them but she had no idea how to do so. Closing her eyes she thought for a moment before grabbing the finished coffee and pouring herself a cup. Turning she smiled to Henry who was in the middle of telling her about his dream.

"And mom it was awesome. I was in Neverland! And you and some other people came to save me. I kind of wish it had been real. We seemed happy even when I was in danger." He told her softly looking at her. Henry had known something was off for the last year. They weren't themselves and things he loved to do now, seemed almost forced. He started reading his journal and came upon a small note tucked away in one of the pages. One from someone named David. He planned to show Emma later and see if she knew who it was.

"I wish so to kid. Neverland always has been a dream." She told him as she finished her coffee and glanced to the clock. "You are going to be late. Get going, I'll see you later kid." She said kissing his cheek and seeing him out the door before she started cleaning up his mess.

"_Love, Find me." _

Emma stopped in her tracks looking around the room. This was louder than before and seemed like it was coming from her apartment. She started to panic as she checked every room wondering if she was just hearing things or if someone was in her apartment. Though when she checked her rooms and saw nothing, she knew something was going on.

But what?

What did she do now? She was at a loss of words and scared on what to do. She took a seat at her desk and opened her lap top up. She had been looking up things on a town in Maine, for some reason kept coming to her in her dreams. Maybe she needed to go visit this town and see what it had in store for her? Maybe there was a reason she had to go to this town.

"No. Emma you are being stupid. This is just your mind freaking you out. Shower and get ready for work." She scolded herself before closing the lap top and started for her bathroom needing a shower. She would figure the rest of this insane thought out later, but for right now she needed to focus on her life.

* * *

Henry stood outside of his school looking at the building. This didn't seem right to him. It didn't feel like this is where he went to school. Sure for the last year he went here but it didn't feel right to him today. Sighing he headed in to the school and hoped things could be figured out soon...

* * *

**Meanwhile in Storybrooke…**

David stood at the end of the hospital bed looking over Hook. They had hoped this would work and help get Emma back to them. But now it had been over a year and hook wasn't awake and Emma wasn't back to them yet. Snow rubbed her husband's back, smiling at the kiss to her head.

"Don't stress, she will come home to us soon. This will work." He told her with a promise before they looked back to Hook, hoping it would work.

They left the room and headed out of hospital. David made his rounds and Snow headed back to the loft. Regina sat on the couch with Robin trying to figure out what to do next.

"No change?" Regina asked softly. Ever since they came back to Storybrooke, Regina had changed. She seemed more on their side than ever before. She wanted to help and Snow was more trusting of her step mom now than before.

"No. David said he is still asleep and we have no clue if he is even getting to Emma. I wish we could cross the line and go get her ourselves." She said as she sat down across from them.

"That wouldn't work out to well. We cross the line and who knows what happens. Neal tried and no one has seen him since. We can't risk it." Regina said as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. They were all getting tired of waiting and hoped something would work soon.

"Wait, can't you locate them? Like get an address for where they are and we can send something?" Snow said as she got up and moved to the kitchen watching Regina make coffee.

"I don't know if it would work for sure though. There is a chance it won't pass the line." Regina said as she handed snow a cup before handing one to Robin, who had come in to the room as well.

"We need to take a chance. We need to get them back here!" Snow said as she looked to them. She was tired of waiting and wanted nothing more than her daughter and grandson home.

"Fine! We try. But if it doesn't work then I blame you!" Regina said as she headed out of the apartment, going to gather what she needed. Robin told snow he would see her later and followed Regina out of the apartment. Sighing snow headed in to the bedroom and looked down at the small baby sleeping in the crib.

"Don't worry my princess; Your sister will be home soon. I promise." She said softly as she kissed her daughters head before she turned and leaved the room, hoping to make good on her promise.

* * *

**A|N: Well here is chapter one. After not writing for a few months it feels nice to be writing again. If you have ideas for what you would like to see in the next few chapters give me ideas! I don't like some things about the new part of season 3 so here is my chance (and yours as well) to change some things! I'll take all ideas in to consideration and maybe add some in! Credit will be given to those who help! **


	2. The Post Card

Emma hadn't heard the voice in two days and to be honest, it was worrying for her. She had been so used to hearing it every day for a year, and now it was gone. She didn't know what to think. Sitting at her desk at home, she looked at the page for Storybrooke, Maine wondering what was calling her there. She didn't think much of it as Henry came home and handed her the postcard.

"Mom some town wants you to come and be their sheriff." He said not hiding that he read the card from the town he had written about. Maybe he could find that David there?

"That's nice. But I have a job here. I'm very happy here Henry." She told him, lying through her teeth. Henry rolled his eyes, making his way to the kitchen.

"Will you at least read it and consider it mom? I'd be okay with us moving." Henry told her grabbing a juice and sitting at the counter starting on his homework. Emma looked at the card and then to Henry wondering if he had seen what she had been looking at. But deciding to give it a read, she sighed and turned the card over reading it slowly.

"_Dear Miss Swan,_

_As the Mayor here in Storybrooke, It is my job to find the best person suited for a job that I work closely with. We are currently looking for a new Sheriff and had heard of your work as a bail bonds woman and we are hoping you will consider joining us. We can talk more about it if you decide to take us up on the offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Regina Mills, Mayor"_

Emma read it a few times and tried to understand how they found her. Why her? Lots of Questions came to her head and she just wondered what she needed to do.

"_Come Emma, Come home love." _

The voice caused Emma to jump before looking to Henry.

"Pack what you will need. We are moving." She said smiling not hesitating before she was up and moving to her room to do the same. She could hear Henry in his room and knew that he had questions. But right now packing was important. Whatever doubts she had, were gone the second she heard the voice speak to her. She packed things of importance to her, her clothes and made sure to grab her lap top. She heard Henry packing in his room and knew that more things needed to be taken care of, but right now she needed to get to Storybrooke.

"_See you soon love." _

* * *

Snow and Regina paced around the room waiting for Emma's call. They sent the post card five days ago and had been hoping she would take them up on it.

"What if this doesn't work?" Regina said biting her nails. Emma should have gotten the card two days ago, what was taking so long? Regina sighed the thoughts away looking to Snow who was holding Elsa in her arms.

"I'm not sure. Just give it time. Maybe she needs to think about it? Maybe she isn't sure what she wants to do?" Snow said trying to keep Regina calm.

"I'm not sure if I can! If this doesn't work what are we going to do? Hooks currently unable to help, David's playing cop, Robins trying to help but let's be honest, that's a lost cause, We are out of options." She said shaking her head. Regina tried to stay calm but it was hard when her son wasn't with her, when she didn't know what to do any more. A knock to the door had her fixing her hair and moving towards it, Mayor Mills was needed apparently. Opening the door she was shocked to see Emma and Henry there.

"Miss Swan? Please come in." Regina moved aside and let Emma in closing her eyes. It worked? She was going to get things fixed!

"I'm sorry we didn't call. We got the card a few days ago and decided to just go for it. We had to sell things and get storage and get out of the lease, not that you care to hear about this. But we are here, and I accept the job." Emma said smiling as she looked to them. Snow had to stay quiet and do her best to not cry seeing her oldest daughter. The one that had no clue she was even her mom. Henry stayed close to Emma smiling politely to them.

"No of course that is totally fine. I'm glad you decided to come. Please have a seat. We can go over some things and get you all settled in." She led her to her desk and tried to keep as calm as she could. But she was beyond happy that Snows plan worked.

"Regina we saw…" David trailed off seeing Emma sitting at the desk. She was here? He wanted to hug her but knew she didn't even know who he was. "Oh im sorry. I didn't know Miss Swan was here. I will just take my wife and leave." He said moving towards Snow and helping her up and out of the room. "We will talk later Regina. " He told her before he headed from the room. They barely made it to the foyer when he looked and saw snow crying.

"Our daughters home! We can fix everything and it will be okay." She said trying to keep her tears in, though it didn't work out too well. David held her close to him, careful not to harm their daughter in Snows arm.

"We need to get hook awake first. I don't know how we are going to do that but we need to work on that. Then we can figure out what's next from there." David explained as he led snow out and back towards the apartment.

Henry sat on the couch watching his mom, though his eyes moved to the lady beside her. She looked familiar but he didn't know from where. They talked were to stay until Regina could help get them an apartment and when she would start. She helped Emma get Henry enrolled in school and figured out the last few details. Emma thanked her and headed out side with Henry sighing a bit of relief.

"Well we did it kid. Took a chance and now we live here." She told him smiling as she watched him. Henry looked around before looking back at Emma.

"We have been here before. I can feel it." He told her before he headed back towards the inn they were staying at. Emma wondered if he was right for a moment before she followed him. Something in Emma caused her to stop and glance to the docks before moving back towards the inn, calling for Henry to wait for her.

"_Welcome home love. Now come find me. I need you."_

* * *

**A|N: Im so sorry its taken me so long to update! I got the flu and work took over! But I am already working on chapter 3 and have a good plan for the story! Like what you read so far? Review! Id love to hear some feed back! Love you guys. Also any one catch the Frozen Reference? **


	3. The Kiss

It only took Emma three months to realize there was something up with this town. Not that she didn't like it, but she knew something had to be going on for everyone to already know her and want to be her friend. The voice was still here, she heard it more when she was anywhere near the hospital.

And while she still had no clue what was going on around her, Henry remembered everything. It took a small visit to the diner for him to get hit with all his memories. David and Regina answered all the questions they could but there was one they were avoided. When Henry would ask about Hook, neither knew what to say.

After another long day at school, Henry headed to the station to go talk to Emma. It was a normal routine for them, Henry drop in after school and let her know how his day was before he headed to the diner and hung out there with Regina, Ruby, or David until Emma got off work.

Walking in to the station he tossed his bag down and headed towards Emma's desk, making his way towards her desk.

"Hey mom. How's work going?" He asked her as he grabbed water from the fridge and sat down at the chair in front of her desk.

"Hey Kid. How was school?" She asked as she set down her pen and rested back to look at him. Emma was tired after a long day and was hoping to get the reports done soon so she could go home and spend time with her son.

"It was good. I have some math homework to work on and David said he would help me while I'm at the diner." He said as he got up and moved to give Emma a hug. "Ill be at the diner until you get there." He said as he kissed her head before he out, grabbing his back pack on the way.

Emma watched him leave before she pushed up from her desk and made her way to the door. Pulling on her jacket she headed out of the station locking it after her. She missed the voice. She hoped to go for a walk and clear her head. The closer she got to the hospital, the clearer the song the voice was singing to her became.

_Love you are close to me. Please come find me. I need you._

Emma glanced to the hospital and decided it was now or never. She pushed in to the building and started up the stairs finding something in her leading her to a private room of the hospital. Inside laid a man who looked a little banged up. Pushing the door open she moved in to the room, her nerves taking over.

_You found me love. Help me wake up_

What was she supposed to do to wake him up? She sat down beside the bed and looked to him.

"How am I supposed to wake you up? I don't even know you. Hell lately, I don't even know I know myself. Everything here seems so familiar and suddenly I'm so lost." She said pouring herself out to this random stranger who wouldn't reply back to her.

_Well I'm not sure myself love. But keep talking. I can try to help you._

Emma jumped at the reply. This man was the voice? What was she going to do now? Keep talking maybe?

"Why do I feel like I have been here before?"

_Well love you have. You used to live here. You and Henry both. It's confusing I know love. But you belong here. You are our savior._

"No I'm not! I'm just a bail bonds woman who is now a town sheriff and I've been living with my son and I... I don't know! I have no clue anymore and I hate this." She said, tears springing to her eyes. She hated this. She hated not knowing herself.

_Love, breathe. Don't be upset I promise ill help you figure this all out. I know this will be weird, but kiss me? Maybe it will work._

"Kiss you? I don't even know you!" She said as she looked to him, though she didn't find herself saying no. Getting to her feet she looked to him, studying and taking in every inch of his face. "If you are some creep that is trying to get me to kiss you and nothing happens, I will castrate you." She said before pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Henry sat at the table in the corner, a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon sitting beside his book. David came in and sat down smiling as he looked to the boy.

"Hey kid. How's your mom doing today?" David asked watching him waving to Ruby to get a drink.

"She's okay. I don't know she seems so down and upset lately. She knows something's going on Grandpa, and I hate it." Henry said with a sigh closing his book.

"I know kid. We will help her remember. I just don't know how." David said, thanking Ruby for setting the cup down in front of him.

"Where is hook? He can help mom. True love always works." Henry said looking to David hopeful. He watched his grandpa sigh and a frown crossed David's face.

"That isn't a good idea Henry. Killian is busy and I'm sure true love can't work this time." David said trying to change the subject to homework before taking a drink. Henry signed and let the topic change, all conversation dying between them as the town shook and the clock tower started moving again.

"Mom remembers!" Henry said as he got up racing from the room, David not far behind him. He wanted to know how but he could only think of Hook. He called to Henry to follow him and started towards the hospital hoping it wasn't a bad nightmare. As they got near the hospital, Charming saw Snow and Else, along with Regina and Robin. They all wore the same look of hope; hope that this time the curse was broken for sure.

* * *

**A|N: Im sorry its taken so long to get a new chapter up! Work has taken over my life but its okay because I'm back! Leaving it at a little cliff hanger but don't worry! It will all be solved next chapter. There are two more until the end! Let's hope the Kiss work up Killian and gave Emma back her memories! Leave reviews and let me know what you thought of chapter Three!**


	4. The New Beginning

Henry and David raced up the steps towards Hooks room trying to get there as fast as they could. Regina, Robin, and Snow, with Elsa in her arms, weren't far behind them. Henry hoped the kiss of true love worked. But at the same time he was worried it didn't and it was all a trick by whoever brought them here.

Killians room was filled with purple smoke and Henry felt the fear creeping in. He let David open the door and step in first stopping there to see what had happened.

Emma pulled back from the kiss and looked down to Killian wondering why he was in a bed, and why he had that stupid smirk on his face.

"Damn that was quite a kiss love. Almost as great as Neverland." Killian said in a hoarse voice earning a small laugh from Emma.

"You are still a stupid pirate." She told him wiping the tears on her cheeks that had fallen during her small freak out. Looking to the door she smiled seeing Henry and David and moved towards them, hugging them both close to her. David smiled and held Emma close, Henry glad the memories were back.

"I can't believe I forgot. I'm glad whatever you did to Killian helped me out, Dad." She said smiling as she looked to David, loving the smile that came to his face. Snow was in the room in moments and pulled Emma close holding her and Elsa tight to her.

"It's so good to have you back to us Em." She said with a small smile before she let her go. Elsa made a small noise and Emma smiled looking down to her new little sister. They spent a few minutes catching up before Emma took a deep breath.

Emma sat down beside Killian and looked to him smiling as he gave her a wink. She needed a moment to take it all in. Before she could ask what happened in the last year, Regina and Snow were filling her in. Telling her everything she needed to know about the last year. Killian was up and moving around, dressing in apparently new clothes that Emma hadn't seen him in before. This was starting to be too much for her.

Getting up, she slowly made her way from the room ignoring when people called her back. She needed a minute alone.

XX

Emma kept walking until she got to a small park near forest. Her eyes closed as she sat down on a swing trying not to cry. In a 5 minute span, she got all her memories back, learned Killian was her true love and had to learn what was going on in the last year. This wasn't fair for her. She lost everything and in a year so much had happened. Closing her eyes she zoned out needing a few minutes to think.

"This seat taken?" A voice asked causing Emma to open her eyes. Looking up she noticed Neal and gave him a tight smile.

"Sure, have a seat. " She told him as she moved her feet, swinging some but not moving by much.

"Everything okay Em?" He asked as he copied Emma movements letting his eyes fall on her for a moment.

"No. I'm a few minutes I learn I have a true love and regain every memory I lost back." She said with a sigh shaking her head. She started telling Neal everything needing someone to help explain her thoughts. She did feel bad, at one point she wondered if Neal was her true love. But after her stint in jail that was out. Neal listened and even gave her some great advice, mainly go talk to her parents. He kissed her head like old times before leaving.

She knew his heart was broken but she couldn't help it. She was taking in a lot and right now she just needed a few minute break. Closing her eyes she started swinging again. Her mind was free and clear for once and she liked it that way. She knew she needed to go talk to her parents and Killian but it didn't matter in that moment. She just liked being free.

XX

A few hours later, Emma walked in to the diner and looked around for her parents. She had already been to the hospital and didn't see them. But she figured she would find them here. Killian was sitting in a booth drinking a hot chocolate and Snow and Charming at the bar, holding Elsa and talking to Ruby.

Deciding it was best to talk to her parents first she headed to them and took a seat beside David. Slowly she started telling them everything. From the way she felt finding out that her memories were just magic made to protect her to coming back here and finding her true love. She tried not to cry but after a few minutes she was tearing up and accepted a hug from David. She was glad her parents didn't hate her for walking out. But killian could be a different story. She told them she loved them and would come to the apartment later for dinner, and would bring killian. She got up and headed towards Killian giving him a small smile as she sat down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run out. I was just scared and stressed and I'm sorry." She said softly as she looked to him playing with her hands. Killian placed his hands on hers and brought one to his mouth to kiss it.

"I get it Swan. Just know you can talk to me and not have to run away. I'll listen or I'll let you punch and beat on me." He told her with a small smile, watching her smile in return. He leaned across the table and smile as he kissed her, Emma gladly returning the kiss. She smiled when he pulled back trying not to blush when she kept staring at him.

"What?" She asked grinning looking down trying to keep from blushing more. Killian laughed taking a drink of his Cocoa.

"Nothing love. I just love looking at you." He said as he winked laughing when she ducked her head and blushed more. He let the conversation die out, his thumb rubbing her hand.

They may have a whole new villain to deal with but none of them cared. They were going to be okay as long as they all stayed together.

**A|N: I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up. I was sick and work took over yet again. But I got it written on a sick day and hopefully it was all worth the wait. I am working on a new fic for Captain Swan hopefully to come before I leave on vacation this week! If you ever have any ideas for a fic for captain swan, hit me up on tumblr at miniperfectionrwritings. Please Review and let me know what you think! **


End file.
